


Ever After

by Author_In_Silver_Ink



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alcohol, Coming Out, Drugs, Getting Together, Happily Ever After, M/M, Self-Acceptance, Someone gets punched, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_In_Silver_Ink/pseuds/Author_In_Silver_Ink
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "Jake and Ezekiel getting together because they where together in the Happily Ever Afters and it makes them realize they liked each other?"OrThe one where Jake is denying he's not straight even after his perfect world was involved being in a relationship with Ezekiel.





	

Things had been off ever since the librarians returned from their happily ever afters. Conversation didn't flow as easily, awkward silences and eye contact were constant, and everything seemed uncomfortable. No one understood how things got that way, besides Ezekiel and Jake, that is.

It was funny that even in their dream lives they were in the closet. Jake grew up with an abusive, homophobic dad. Ezekiel had enough tragedy within his family and MI6 to keep him away from any sort of romance. So, yeah, maybe it made sense that they didn't dream of kissing in front of their friends. 

Instead all Ezekiel wanted to do was have the ability to whisper the 'L' word into someone's ear instead of leaving after sex. Jake wanted to accept himself and finally be with men. But more than anything they wanted eachother, they wanted to act on the tension between them and confess their true feelings. They didn't care if anyone knew, it was irrelevant. 

So they had their beautiful romance behind closed doors, they drank together and spilled their deepest thoughts, they tasted eachother. Most of all, they were happy, truely happy, for the first time.

But then the spell broke and suddenly they were their old imperfect selves. Naturally, this caused quite a few issues.

Jake was snapping at Ezekiel at every opportunity because 'fuck he had sex with him, HIM.' And then there was Ezekiel. Jake had been the first person Ezekiel said I love you to ever sense he was forced into MI6, so Jake treating him cruelly was extremely hurtful. Being the emotionally constipated guy he was, Ezekiel began to purposefully make Jake mad. This caused a vicious cycle between the two librarians that was throwing the entire team off.

That's how Ezekiel found himself going to work early, something he never did, just to avoid Jake and get to one of the back rooms where he would hopefully stay until it was time to leave. His plan was to hurry to go and work on some tools they could bring onto missions to make things go smoother (at least that's what he would tell the others, in reality he planned on spending most of the day on his phone). Still, Ezekiel wasn't used to being up at six thirty and decided to grab a cup of coffee before a day of avoiding everyone.

'Dear god why would anyone want to be up this early,' Ezekiel thought to himself as he walked into the Library'a kitchen. But of course standing by the coffee maker stood the cowboy of his dreams and nightmares. 

As soon as Ezekiel walked in Jake turned around, only when he saw who it was his jaw tightened. Instead of even saying hi to Ezekiel he just gave a stiff nod and turned back around. Ezekiel felt the surge of anger and hurt he had become accustomed to the last few weeks when Jake was around. 

After rolling his eyes and putting on his happy, indifferent mask Ezekiel grabbed a mug and went to get some coffee. Once next to Jake he muttered a light good morning.

Jake's heart was racing. This happened every time Ezekiel was in the room. It felt so much stronger with Ezekiel's husky morning voice and with him standing close enough to feel his body heat. Instead of acknowledging the feelings Jake was having he moved away noticeably fast, even though he didn't get a chance to put any creamer in it. He responded a quick and snide, "it was," as he went to sit at the table.

Ezekiel couldn't help the vicious laugh that escaped his lips. "Sorry mate, forgot you decided us queers weren't worthy of your presence."

Jake looked up angrily before deciding that it wasn't worth his time to try and talk to Ezekiel. This, of course, was a mistake and only made the Australian more upset. "Silent treatment, eh? Bit odd, I remember you not being able to shut up before, but maybe that only works when your dick is-"

Before Ezekiel could finish his rather crude sentence he was slammed against the cabinets. Jake had one hand ready to punch him and the other pining him down. "Never speak of that again. We were under a spell, it never should have happened."

Ezekiel smirked. "But it did. Because you wanted it to, because it was he best version of reality you could imagine. Being with me. But go head, give me a black eye. It won't stop you from being a closeted, homophobic gay."

Jake stared at the younger man for a moment then, almost in a trance, did just as Ezekiel told him to. 

Ezekiel fell to the ground cursing and covering his left eye. Jake stood over him, hand still in the same position, unable to comprehend what he just did. After a few moments he looked down at the beautiful mess below him and felt like throwing up. Quickly he bent down and extended his hand. "Ezekiel I-"

"Save it! I'm done with this! I'm tired of either being treated like shit or being ignored! From now on either stay away from me or treat me how you would Flynn. We're done here, for good." With that he rushed out the kitchen door, shoulder bumping a not-so-shocked looking Jenkins on the way out.

Once he was gone Jake finally looked at the knight, unable to meet his eyes. "How much of that did you see?"

Jenkins calmly walked over to the table and sat, face unreadable. "I came in when you punched him and heard everything after. Don't think this doesn't mean I don't know what led to you punching him. The tension has always been there, but before it was a different kind. Ever sense you went to the island in Washington, though, it's become hostile towards him and bitter towards you."

Jake couldn't speak for a whole five minutes after. Jenkins wasn't dumb, when he said that he meant it he really did. And the thought of anyone knowing Jake had those thoughts, urges... he felt both scared and sick. "You gonna tell anyone?" He finally managed to get out.

Jenkins smiled. "No. That is, as long as you refrain from tormenting Mr.Jones from now on. Though I hope you do know no one would care. Ezekiel is pansexual, Cassandra bi... this is a very accepting place, not like the one you grew up in."

Jake, still, felt uncomfortable and just muttered a quick thanks and promised not to punch Ezekiel anymore before sliding out of the room.

\---

"Have you seen Jones?" Eve asked in the annex during the late evening. She had been cleaning a few of her favorite guns as Jake and Cassandra looked through some old texts.

Cassandra looked up from her book and scrunched her eyebrows together. "No he hasn't been here, Jenkins said he saw him and sent him home, said he was having a rough day."

Eve stopped what she was doing at once. "What did he say was wrong?" Her tone was cautious, scared even.

Jake, playing along with the excuse Jenkins had given, flickered his eyes between the two girls before speaking. "He didn't tell me, why?"

After a few moments of Eve not answering the question Cassandra jumped in. "You're hiding something. What's wrong?"

Eve shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "I don't think Jones would like me discussing it. I'm just worried is all."

An irrational sense of protectiveness and fear rushed through Stone. His tone was darker than that of someone who felt only friendly towards Jones as he spoke. "Tell us what it is, now."

Eve gave him a shocked look before looking down at the table and meeting his eyes again. "Like I said, I don't think Jones would want me saying this, but... maybe it's for the best, so you guys can look out for him. He has had some rough times in his life and can sometimes get... distressed. He has a few triggers, some lead to panic attacks, others can get him to drink too much alcohol and smoke too much weed... it doesn't happen often and I'm just concerned he may have had an attack earlier, that's all."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth Jake was on his feet and out of the door, leaving a confused Eve and Cassandra behind. 

Because of what Eve told him earlier Stone first checked the bars and clubs Ezekiel was known for frequenting. After a couple of hours searching with no results Stone checked the most obvious place of all, Ezekiels apartment. After a minute of rather vigorous knocking the door opened.

Ezekiel was wearing sweat pants that hung low, a soft looking blue v neck, and had a small glass of scotch in his hand. What Jake noticed most though, was the tear stains on his face and the bruise on his eye.

Not knowing quite what he was doing there Jake stood in silence staring at the Australian until he finally spoke up. "What do you want?"

He cleared his throat and spoke softly. "Can I come in?"

Ezekiel seemed to actually have to think about it, which hurt Stone to the point of his eyes watering. After a few moments Ezekiel came to a decision. Instead of speaking he opened the door wider and walked into his living room and sat on the couch.

Slowly Jake followed, sitting rather hesitantly a few feet away from Ezekiel. "Your eye... does it hurt."

Ezekiel looked at him blankly for a moment before responding. "The alcohol and pain pills have been making it feel better."

Jake nodded and began to feel nervous. "Yeah I imagine it would, but ugh, it's not always the best idea to mix pain killers and alcohol, the effects aren't great. It can cause a nice high but can also lead to s-"

"Why are you really here?" Ezekiel asked sounding tired.

For a second Jake let himself take in the asian mans appearance again. He truely was beautiful. "I'm sorry."

Ezekiel rolled it eyes. "It'll heal mate."

"Not that," Jake stopped to take a deep strath before continuing. "I have been... well I've been kind of a dick. I haven't been treating you right and have been reflecting my own problems onto you. And for that I'm sorry. But I mean the black eye too."

They sat in silence before Ezekiel sighed and walked out of the room, when he came back he tossed Jake a can of beer and sat back down. "I get it. Accepting yourself is hard. I'm not gonna lie, what you did hurt me, a lot... but we've all been there."

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"I know."

"I'm gay."

"I know."

They sat in silence, sipping on their drinks. After a while they were able t crack some jokes and act normally. They talked so avidly and were having such fun that they didn't realize when midnight past.

"Shit," Ezekiel muttered. "I should sleep soon, work and all tomorrow." 

"Yeah me too, big day of saving the world coming up."

They walked to the front door of Ezekiel's apartment, Jake stepping past the threshold into the hall. Gathering his courage, Jake grabbed Ezekiel by the neck and kissed him. It wasn't a long kiss or too passionate, but it was full of emotion and trust.

When Jake stepped back he looked down at the floor feeling rather bashful. "I don't... I don't know how much I can give you right now. I can't be how we were on the island..."

Ezekiel couldn't help the smile on his face. "I'll take all I can get. As long as it's you, I'm happy." This caused Jacobs' head to tilt up, a blush covering his cheeks.

As they looked into eachothers eyes nothing else mattered. They knew everything would be okay, that they loved eachother.

It would just take some time.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo if you like this feel free to leave requests for me on my tumblr bigfuckinnerdblog 
> 
> Tell me what you think:)


End file.
